la melliza del guardian del sol- Katekyo Hitman Reborn-
by Trafalgar D. Water Rena
Summary: Siempre creí que si moría todo se acabaría en ese mismo momento, mas equivocada no podía estar.tenia, que reencarnar como la melliza de uno de los sujetos mas molestos y gritones del anime, soy la melliza de Ryohei, el guardián del sol de R no me pertenecen pertenecen a Akira Amano, ami solo me pertenece el oc, esta historia me a ayudado a escribirla mi amiga Monkey D. Umi
1. Reencarnación molesta

Las personas suelen pensar que soy una mujer hermosa, lista, atlética, y con un cuerpo realmente deseado por muchas mujeres lo cual todo eso no voy a negar, pero en lo que sí se equivocan es en que dicen que mi personalidad es fría, cruel y despiadada, que no siento emociones, ni dolor alguno, y que por mucho que sufra, nunca jamás mostraré un cambio de expresión en mi cara además de una indiferente. Lo cual eso solo sucede con las personas que no me conocen, esa faceta mía cambia cuando estoy con las personas en las que confió y aprecio ya que según ellas soy calculadora, astuta, amable, divertida, un poco vengativa, bromista a más no poder y muy honesta (demasiado más bien, yo en vez de honestidad lo llamo decir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza), además de que me suelen llamar otaku lo cual no voy a negar ya que me apasiona el anime y los mangas, en especial el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn el cual es mi favorito, bueno a lo que iva que las personas que me conocen tienen una distinta opinión sobre mí a diferencia del resto de la gente.

Uy, todavía no me he presentado, me llamo Marina y soy una adolescente de 19 años, soy española, pero he estado viajando a distintos países por la ocupación de mi padre el cual es un renombrado funcionario del gobierno, la gente dice que me parezco mucho a él ya que yo al igual que el tengo el pelo negro con pequeños, casi imperceptibles, toques azules marino y los ojos marrones claros, además de la piel un poco pálida. La verdad es que me da igual lo que diga la gente, yo soy como soy y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, o eso es lo que pensé antes de ese fatídico día.

Era un día como otro cualquiera salvo por hecho de que hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños y a mi padre le dio por celebrarlo como si fuera una de esas estúpidas reuniones de nobles, ricos y aristócratas ( las cuales mira tú por dónde odio a muerte) lo cual como podéis imaginar no me hizo ninguna gracia, yo solo quería una pequeña fiesta con mis amigos y conocidos a los que aprecio, no una puta gala en la que las mujeres se embotijan en vestidos ajustados que enseñan demasiado y llevan 3 kilos de pote y maquillaje para intentar malamente esconder las arrugas que poseen la mitad de ellas, y los hombres con trajes de marca y sonrisas hipócritas las cuales desearía hacer desaparecer por completo de un puñetazo, pero no, a mi padre le ha dado por fastidiar y encima los chicos de mi edad no dejan de pedirme que baile con ellos, que no, que no quiero pelmazos, que petardos son por dios.

Justo cuando mi padre iva a hablar unos hombres con máscaras entran por todas las puertas que hay en la sala armados hasta los topes y se ponen a disparar como locos y luego todo se vuelve negro mientras noto un enorme dolor que viene del abdomen a la espalda así que debo llegar a la conclusión de que he muerto.

Aunque estoy empezando a dudar, ya que todavía oigo voces a mi alrededor, tal vez este todavía viva y me hayan llevado al hospital. Lo que no entiendo es porque estoy en un lugar realmente estrecho y estoy junto a alguien más, ya que puedo sentir su presencia al lado mío. De repente sentí que la presencia desapareció y empecé a oír una persona llorando, empecé a asustarme, luego noté que algo o alguien empujaba de mí y me agarraban en el proceso además de que una luz me impidió abrir los ojos, así que decidí empezar a centrarme en escuchar las voces de mi alrededor y lo que oí me dejo completamente en shock.

\- Enhorabuena señor y señora Sasagawa, son mellizos, un niño y una niña. - oí decir a la voz de un hombre, espera ¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir mellizos y niño y niña? No eso no es lo preocupante ¿ha dicho Sasagawa? ¿Cómo los Sasagawa de Katekyo Hitman Reborn? O he oído mal o he renacido en el mundo de KHR. Lo cual es imposible así que voy a llegar a la conclusión de que me he confundido y he oído mal.

\- Pero esa teoría fue destruida en cuanto oí la siguiente frase la cual llegué a la conclusión de que la dijo una mujer por la voz.

\- Al parecer ninguno de los dos ganamos la apuesta, al final son una niña y un niño, ¿Cómo los llamamos cariño? - o sea que al final sí que he resucitado, espera, ¿apostaron sobre sus propios hijos? ¿Qué clase de padres hacen eso? Creo que voy a tener un muy mal ejemplo de conducta, esto cada vez es más divertido.

\- El niño se llamará Ryohei y la niña será Akiko. - el hombre que hablo debió de ser mi nuevo padre, igual que la mujer que hablo antes debe de ser mi madre, además de que me acabo de dar cuenta de que todas las voces que estoy oyendo están hablando en japonés y que yo los estoy entendiendo, espera esa no es la cuestión, el hombre acaba de nombrar a mi hermano Ryohei, ¡o dios mío soy la melliza de Sasagawa Ryohei de KHR!

Eso quiere decir que voy a conocer a todos los personajes de KHR, estoy completamente en estado de shock, el cual fue sustituido por otro mucho mayor en cuanto note que metían algo dentro de mi boca y resulto que ese algo era el pecho de mi supuesta madre, la cual al parecer me estaba dando de comer y lo peor de todo es que me lo estaba comiendo. Después de esa experiencia traumática me puso en su hombro y me dio golpecitos para que eructase y luego me empecé a quedar dormida.

 **8 meses después:**

Estábamos de nuevo en el hospital, ya que a mis padres les gusta reproducirse como conejos, no espera, mala imagen mental cambiar, cambiar, queda mejor decir que mis padres no tenían suficiente con dos hijos y les dio por un tercero, el cual resulta que quería salir lo antes posible ya que estaba saliendo un mes antes. Mi hermano Ryohei y yo estábamos impacientes ya que al parecer tal y como yo sospeche mis padres son una muy mala influencia.

 **Flashback**

\- Ryohei, Akiko, venid aquí, os tenemos que decir algo muy importante. - nos llamaron nuestros padres.

\- ¿Qué pasa ka-chan, to-chan? - pregunte yo.

\- Veréis dentro de unos meses vamos a ser uno más en la familia, ya que vais a tener un hermanito pequeño.

\- Eso es ¡Extremadamente EXTREMO...! voy a tener un hermano. - exclamo Ryohei.

\- No, va a ser una hermanita. - dije yo recordando a Sasagawa Kyoko. Al parecer eso no le hizo gracia a Ryohei ya que se puso a negar mi afirmación.

\- Va a ser un chico ¡EXTREMO!

\- ¿Quieres apostar a ver quién tiene razón? Si yo tengo razón aras caso a una petición que yo te diga y si tú ganas yo are caso a una petición que tú agás.

\- Me parece Extremadamente bien.

 **Fin del flashback**

Y ahí estábamos nosotros esperando a ver quién tenía razón, lo cual era obvio que yo, (y ya sé que es raro que unos niños de 8 meses pudiesen hablar fluidamente pero que quieres que se haga si este es el mundo de un anime) todavía no he pensado que le voy a pedir cuando gane la apuesta, pero va a ser realmente divertido.

Mientras pensaba en que pedirle a Ryohei un médico nos dijo que ya podíamos entrar y fuimos a la habitación donde mi padre y mi madre estaban, la cual la última tenia a nuestra hermanita en brazos.

\- Ryohei, Akiko, decid hola a vuestra hermanita Kyoko. - dijo nuestra madre y mientras decía eso una sonrisa de victoria se dibujaba en mis labios y veía como a mi hermano se le caía la suya al darse cuenta de que yo tenía razón, lo cual provoco que mi sonrisa aumentase aún más.

\- ¡Nooo... he perdido la apuesta EXTREMA! - grito Ryohei.

\- Te lo dije, yo tenía razón.

Al parecer a mis padres les hizo gracia nuestra discusión, mientras que los médicos y enfermeras nos miraban con cara de como si estuviéramos locos.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Lo aceptare como un hombre EXTREMO. - lo pensé bastante y entonces se me ocurrió algo realmente bueno.

\- Hazte un hombre realmente fuerte. - cuando dije eso vi como la sonrisa de mi hermano se hacía más grande y como le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

\- ¡Acepto el reto Extremadamente EXTREMO! - grito Ryohei.

 **2 Años despues:**

Estábamos en casa mirando atentamente a Kyoko la cual estaba tentando decir su primera palabra y lo cual provoca que recuerde el momento en el que conseguí que la primera palabra que dijese Ryohei fuese Extremo poniéndole unos auriculares y un Kaset (si es que se escribe así) el cual tenia una cinta dentro en la cual la unica palabra que tenia era, obviamente Extremo, mientras dormia. Por desgracia para mi y mis oidos cometi el estupido error de ponerselo a todo volumen (lo cual hace que me pregunte que tan pesado tenia el sueño para no haberse despertado) y al parecer su subconsciente no paso por alto dicho error ya que cada vez que lo dice lo hace desgañitándose la voz y en el proceso jodiéndome los oidos.

Este proceso tambien lo usé con Kyoko, claramente con el volumen bajado y en vez de extremo en la grabacion decia "Aki-nee" y para mi desgracia esta fue la primera vez que sentí la derrota, ya que en vez de alegrarme la vida, la dio por alegrarse la a mi hermano.

\- O... O.. Oni-chan. - concluyo la frase con seguridad mi querida hermana Kyoko, y en el proceso dejarme completamente desolada y en shock, el cual no me duro mucho ya que al ver a mi hermano Ryohei me di cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto provoco que me diese cuenta de que era la primera vez que sentia lo que la gente llama la derrota y tal y como me imagine era realmente amarga y no sentaba nada bien y encima no ayudaba nada el grito de victoria que expreso mi hermano.

\- !ESTO ES EXTREMO! ¡KYOKO DIJO ONI-CHAN! - genial lo que me faltaba era dejarme completamente sorda, como si no tuviese suficiente con que no dijese Aki-nee, no en vez de eso tenia que decir Oni-chan y asi alegrar al imbecil de Ryohei provocando que me deje sorda.

Ahora entiendo la decepcion que sintieron mis padres cuando en vez de decir Oto-san o Oka-san dije Cookies, ¿que? no podeis reprocharme nada las cookies son la vida en si, seguro que cuando veis galletas al lado vuestro no podeis evitar comeros un par de ellas, bueno de todas maneras tampoco es que la decepcion les durase mucho ya que al parecer decir galletas en ingles a el apenas año es algo increible y a mis padres casi les da un infarto mientras no dejaban de balbucear cosas como que "la niña es un genio" o cosas como "de donde narices sabe ingles" y claro que creo que no fue muy buena idea.

a claro casi se me olvida dar el pequeño detalle de que resulta que mi hermana Kyoko al parecer si sabia decir Aki-nee ya que lo dijo tiempo despues de Oni-chan, lo cual provoco que lo unica cosa que pasase por mi cabeza fuera que porque cojones si sabia decirlo por que no lo dijo antes de decir Oni-chan, pues eso que acaba llegando a la conclusion de que por mucho que me esforzara por ser la hermana favorita de Kyoko no iba a lograrlo ya que a mi desgracia parecia que en esto me habia ganado Ryohei.

Aghhh de verdad como odio sufrir la derrota.


	2. Definitivamente odio la guarderia

_**Siento la tardanza, he tenido algunos contratiempos. Espero que os guste el siguiente capitulo. Esta historia a sido escrita con la ayuda de mi amiga Monkey D. Umi.**_

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece pertenece a Akira Amano, a mi solo me pertenece el OC.**_

Han pasado dos años desde mi primera (y ultima, lo tengo bien claro) derrota, ahora mismo nuestra madre nos esta llevando a Ryohei, el cual ahora mismo iba con un ojo morado, y a mi a nuestro primer dia de guarderia, os estareis preguntando por que Ryohei tiene el ojo morado, pues bastante simple, yo odio a muerte madrugar, que es casualmente lo que me a tocado hacer ya que me han levantado, ya se lo que estais pensando, ¿como vas a madrugar si para ir a la guarderia los niñas los levantan mas o menos a las 9 o por ahi?, pues bien, eso es por que mi hora de levantarme normal es como muy pronto a las 12 del medio dia, asi que si para mi eso es madrugar, pero eso no me molestaria tanto si no fuese por que lo que me levanto fue el estupido de mi hermano tirandose encima mio gritando como un loco y si como si eso no fuese poco, encima se pone a saltar encima de mi estomago, pues bien como person a normal que soy lo primero que se me ocurre en ese momento es quitarme de encima mio a mi hermano y como si no fuese suficiente door el que sintio al caer al suelo, lo agarre y le di un puñetazo en el ojo, lo cual me arrepenti despues al pensar que se iba a poner a llorar como un bebe,pero si es que mas ilusa no puedo ser, se me habia olvidado quien era mi hermano, ya que en vez de llorar lo unico que consigo es una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su parte, ademas de un grito ensordecedor.

\- !ESE GOLPE A SIDO EXTREMO¡ !Y BUENOS DIAS A TI TAMBIEN AKIKO¡ - de buenos no tienen nada.

Y ese es el misterio de porque tiene el ojo morado, ademas de porque yo tengo un humor de perros, asi que como me den mucho la chapa los mocosos estos alguno que otro va a volver a casa con un mordisco o moraton en el cuerpo. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento nada mas entrar a la clase en la que estariamos, pero ese pensamiento fue desechado encuanto vi el cuerpo de todos mis compañeros, ¿por que cojones tenian moratones y hematomas por toda la cara y el cuerpo si ni siquiera acababa de empezar la clase?, esa pregunta fue respondida en cuanto dirigi mi atencion hacia el unico chico no tenia un solo moraton ademas de que era el unica que estaba solo, el mismisimo alondra, el futuro demonio de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya estaba ahora mismo mirando a ella y su hermano con bastante hostilidad para mi gusto, pero eso no la molestaba ya que el destino la estaba jodiendo claramente si a acabado con el personaje de KHR que mas odiaba, ya que con un solo ruido podia provocar que acabase intentando matar a la persona que hizo dicho ruido, y encima para mi desgracia mi hermano era el ser mas ruidoso que existe, asi que la que va a acabar yendo a casa con moratones y Hematomas voy a ser yo sin lugar a dudas con solo estar emparentada con el. Pero que equivocada estaba.

A ver, resumen rápido, ahora mismo me encuentro enfrente de una gran cantidad de chicos de mi edad los cuales, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen alguna que otra contusión en alguna parte del cuerpo, seguro que alguno de ustedes ya me esta culpando de ello, pues no, no he sido yo, aunque no voy a negar que no iba con la intención de dejar algún que otro moratón a alguno de estos mocosos para quitarme la frustración, pero como podéis observar algún bastardo se me adelanto y claramente mi intención era buscar al causante de esto y desahogarme con el, pero al encontrar al causante decidí pensar otra manera de desahogarme ademas de a golpes, ya que el causante resulto ser ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo Hibari Kyoya, lo cual deja claro que la peor idea que puedes tener es intentar pelear contra el y pensar que saldré ilesa, así que, si, esta decidido, me niego rotundamente a desahogarme con el a base de puñetazos, pero seguro que consigo divertirme bastante si lo provoco, ¿que? nunca he dicho nada de no molestarle, solo he dicho que no lo iba a golpear, ademas no es como si no fuese a salir ilesa estando en la misma clase que el, después de todo es la clase de persona la cual se cabrea con solo estar cerca de cualquier persona.

Dejando de lado al amargado de Hibari, ahora mismo me estaba enfrentando a algo mucho mas aterrador que el, si ya se lo que estáis pensando, ¿que coño es mas aterrador que Hibari cabreado? pues es simple, ahora mismo estaba enfrente de toda la condenada clase al lado del imbécil de mi hermano (todavía no lo he perdonado por levantarme) Ryohei, y todas y cada una de las personas de dicha sala nos estaban mirando esperando a ver si nos presentábamos, y cuando digo todas es todas incluyendo a miss simpatía, el cual estaba analizando cada uno de nuestros movimientos y al parecer detuvo su mirada en el ojo morado de Ryohei, seguramente pensando que la persona que lo hizo recibiría una paliza ya que la sonrisa sádica que puso no auguraba nada bueno aunque no le duro mucho ya que volvió a poner su cara de aburrido amargado de la vida, bueno, eso no es lo importante lo importante es haber como coño me presento yo, por que no puedo saltar y decir "hola me llamo Sasagawa Akiko, supuesta mente tengo 5 años pero en realidad soy una adolescente de 19 años la cual murió en su otra vida y resucite en esta" como si fuese a decir algo así, también esta la posibilidad de hacerme la niña buena y fingir ser inofensiva o ser una niña amable y comprensible, si eso me gusta. Por desgracia me había centrado demasiado en mi presentación que se me olvido por completo la de mi hermano Ryohei.

\- ¡HOLA MI NOMBRE ES SASAGAWA RYOHEI, TENGO 5 AÑOS, MI META ES VIVIR LA VIDA LO MAS EXTREMO POSIBLE, MI COMIDA FAVORITA ES TODO LO EXTREMO, Y MI PALABRA FAVORITA ES EXTREMO, ¡EXTREMO! - si como podéis imaginar, me acabo de quedar sorda otra vez, ademas de que me había dejado completamente atontada, y mi cabreo había aumentado exponencial mente, así que como podéis imaginar me olvide por completo de la primera impresión y de la presentación, y decidí dejarme llevar y hacer lo que cualquier persona normal haría en esa situación, le atice en la cabeza a mi hermano y grite lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero no grites imbécil, que me has dejado sorda, ¿que quieres, que te deje el otro ojo morado igual que como hice esta mañana cuando me despertaste?!- y ahí se fue todo intento de parecer amable, comprensible, frágil, buena y sobre todo femenina, bueno peor no puede acabar la cosa. uy, pero que equivocada estaba.

-¡AKIKO, ESE GOLPE HA SIDO EXTREMO, A SIDO UNO DE LOS MAS FUERTES QUE ME HAS DADO HASTA AHORA Y ESO QUE HAY ALGUNOS QUE HAS LLEGADO A HACER UN BOQUETE EN LA PARED!- y se puso peor, como no lo vi venir si es que me lo tengo merecido por pensar lo que no debía, y encima me lo dice gritando, si es que este no aprende. Bueno decidido voy a tener que comportar me normal, maldita sea mi suerte, maldito seas Ryohei.

-Hola, me llamo Sasagawa Akiko, tenga 5 años y mi meta para la vida es vivir una vida divertida, llena de emoción, a y se me olvidaba... ¡Te he dicho que no grites!- termine diciendo yo mientras golpeaba a mi hermano otra vez en la cabeza. Mire a mi alrededor esperando esas miradas de terror, de asco y de molestia siendo dirigidas hacia mi y mi hermano, en cambio para mi sorpresa, sus miradas eran de admiración, alegría y... ¿esperanza? pero que narices, y encima la ultima era mas dirigida para mi que para mi hermano, lo cual no me daba muy buena espina.

Después de revisar a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros, pase un ultimo vistazo a Hibari, uy como me arrepentí de esa decisión, ya que para mi desgracia Hibari ya no tenia esa mirada de aburrimiento absoluto, nooo, ahora mismo me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y encima de eso su mirada me estaba dejando en claro que tenia curiosidad, y ademas se le notaba un tenue pero perceptible brillo sádico, o mierda, esta claro que iba a ser un día muy largo.


	3. Tres Strikes y fuera ¿Diente?

**Siento la tardanza, voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido. Esta historia a sido escrita con la ayuda de Monkey D. Umi, acepto opiniones y comentarios así que no duden en dar su opinión. KHR no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Amano,** a **mi solo me pertenece el OC.**

* * *

Nota mental, nunca jamas de los jamases dejarla elección de la mesa en donde nos vamos a sentar a Ryohei, ya que el muy idiota acabo eligiendo la mas vacía y según el la de el chico que esta extremadamente solo. Y como podéis imaginar, el chico solitario es nada mas ni nada menos que Hibari Kyoya, esta claro que el no quiere que nos sentemos en esa mesa con el por que la mirada que nos esta dando lo deja completamente claro, ademas de que pone los pelos de punta. Pero como no, el idiota de mi hermano no a pillado esa mirada por que le ha respondido con una sonrisa, joder si es que este chico es tonto, si quiere morir apaleado que lo haga, pero que en el proceso no me arrastre con el joder, que yo ya he muerto una vez que no quiero morir otra y encima no sin antes conocer a Reborn. Al parecer puede que Ryohei no sea tan tonto como yo pensaba, haber que sentarnos en la maldita mesa en la que esta Hibari nos hemos sentado, pero el muy cabrón me a puesto a mi entre el y Hibari, estoy empezando a pensar que si le molesto el puñetazo que le di y esta es su venganza, por que si no no me cuadra que me haya jodido tanto sin haberlo planeado antes.

Mientras maldecía al idiota de mi hermano por hacerme esta putada, empece a notar a mi lado izquierdo un aura siniestra y oscura ademas de intenciones mortales, lo cual provoco que me pusiese pálida y maldijese con mas ganas al idiota de Ryohei, lo peor es que si una persona normal nota dicho aura lo mas normal es evite mirar al que la desprende, por que cojones no seré un poco mas normal, y como podéis haber llegado a la conclusión, fui lo suficientemente estúpida (por que no veo otra palabra que mejor describa mi estúpida acción) para girarme y mirar a Hibari el cual me estaba mirando con intenciones asesinas y un ceño fruncido, y como he dicho antes esta claro que soy estúpida (creo que estar tanto tiempo con Ryohei me esta pegando su estupidez) ya que en vez de apartar la mirada y mojarme las bragas de miedo, me dio por sostenerle la mirada y darle una de mis queridas sonrisas de superioridad, ese fue mi primer strike, ya que lo único que conseguí con eso fue que Hibari se cabrease mas, lo cual provoco que el y yo empezásemos un concurso de miradas la cual no tenia intención de perder (ya tuve bastante con perder contra Ryohei), así que estuvimos la primera clase (la cual era de dibujo) con el concurso hasta que una hoja con el dibujo de un ¿conejo con zapatos? se interpuso entre Hibari y yo, lo cual significa que quedamos en empate.

-¡AKIKO MIRA EL DIBUJO QUE HE HECHO! ¡ES UN CANGURO BOXEADOR Y LO HE LLAMADO KANGARYUU!- grito Ryohei mientras sostenía el dibujo todavía enfrente de mis narices, el cual cogí para que dejase de molestar y espera ¿acaba de decir canguro boxeador? ¿que no era un conejo con zapatos? mas bien ¿donde coño ve el al canguro?

Mientras yo intentaba encontrar el condenado canguro (el cual no encontraba por ninguna parte) Ryohei me arrebato el dibujo y se lo enseño a Hibari mientras repetía la misma frase que dijo cuando me lo enseño a mi, al parecer Hibari tampoco veía por ninguna parte el canguro ya que arrugo la frente y entre cerro los ojos para luego pasar de el dibujo y sacar unas tonfas de madera de quien sabe donde e intento arremeter contra Ryohei, y digo intento por que como noo mi estupidez o tal vez instinto de proteger a mi hermano (voto por la primera) provoco que empujase a Ryohei y di una patada a Hibari (de esto culpo a los estúpidos reflejos) lo cual no fue lo mejor que podía hacer, e aquí el segundo strike, y como noo tenia que abrir mi estúpida bocota.

\- Mira, me da igual quien seas, lo aterrador que puedas ser, a quien golpees o si te da por ser el nuevo dictador tirano, pero te advierto una cosa, nadie, y repito nadie toca a mi hermano y se sale de rositas, la única persona que le puede golpear ¡SOY YO! entendiste Alondra.- y es ahí donde me pase al hablar y es en ese momento en el que me gane el tercer y ultimo strike, eliminada, es coña, bueno mas o menos esta claro que después de decir eso Hibari salto para golpearme y yo claro esta no iba a dejarme ganar y menos sin antes no haber dado la suficientemente guerra, así que empece una pelea con Hibari, justo lo que yo estaba intentando evitar.

Después de todo el caos que causamos Hibari y yo, los dos acabamos estando mas tiempo del necesario en la guardería ya que el director de está había llamado a nuestros respectivos padres y estaba informándoles de la situación, nosotros mientras tanto estábamos en la sala de espera esperando a que terminasen, lo cual era realmente incomodo, ya que en nuestra "pequeña" pelea yo le había partido el labio a Hibari ademas de dejarle un par de hematomas el brazos, piernas, estomago y cara. Mientras que Hibari me había dejado con algún que otro moratón por todo el cuerpo ademas de que me había dejado a juego con mi hermano ya que ahora ambos teníamos un ojo morado, mientras nosotros revisábamos los daños que nos causamos entre nosotros, Ryohei estaba gritando como de extrema era nuestra pelea, mientras la explicaba con pelos y señales, lo cual lo único que estaba provocando es que a Hibari y a mi nos empezase a sobre salir una venita en la frente y nos mirásemos entre los dos y luego lo mirásemos a el y le diéramos un puñetazo los dos a la vez, y después de todo eso el muy imbécil sonriera y nos dejándonos ver que del puñetazo le habíamos quitado un diente de leche el cual ahora se encontraba en el suelo a su lado. La mejor manera de sacar un diente de leche que se movía en mi opinión.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de el director se abrió y vimos como salían nuestros padres y nos miraban con enojo y desconcierto a la vez, después de que nuestros padres se despidiesen y Ryohei nos delatase el muy traidor en enseñándoles el diente a mis padres mientras describía con todo lujo de detalles lo extremo que fue nuestro golpe en grupo, lo cual provoco que mis padres y los de Hibari nos volviesen a mirar cabreados, salimos de la guardería todos juntos y al parecer la bronca nos la iban a dar juntos ya que todos nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, al entrar en ella y sentarse todos en cualquier silla del comedor espere la regañina y al parecer Hibari también por la cara de determinación que estaba poniendo, lo que ninguno nos esperábamos es que nuestros padres en vez de regañar nos se empezaron a reír y a hablar entre ellas diciendo cosas como "tu hija es realmente fuerte" o "la habéis educado bien" dejándonos a Hibari y a mi con cara de palo, joder si es que esta claro que lo mas habitual es que te regañen por haber golpeado a un chico no alabarlo por ello, aunque no puedo quejarme mas bien me alegro de no ser castigada.

Después de que nuestros padres hablasen entre ellos (resulta que son amigos desde secundaria) y nos dejasen a nosotros tres solos (lo cual me parece muy irresponsable teniendo en cuenta de que casi nos matamos entre nosotros) y Kyoko estuviera durmiendo, la familia Hibari se iba a ir a su casa mientras se despedían nuestros padres yo me despedía de Hibari.

\- Bueno Hibari, debo admitir que has sido un oponente digno y que espero que podamos desempatar la próxima vez -estoy segura de que se va a repetir- ya nos veremos mañana.- dije con una sonrisa mientras veía como sus padres y el iban saliendo pero antes de salir el dijo algo que me dejo helada.

\- Eso espero, Carnívoro.- joder que eso no me lo esperaba, ademas no se si es bueno o es malo. Por lo menos no voy a negar que el día no a sido tan malo como esperaba ya que a acabado bien ¿verdad?


	4. nunca llames la atencion del demonio

Esta claro que el mundo se divierte a costa, todos tienen miedo de Hibari por que es violento y poco antisocial, también entiendo que ninguno de nuestra clase se atrevió a acercarse a él, lo que no entiendo es por lo que me dice usar a mi como barrera entre todos ellos (si ha leído bien todos) y el

Joder que incluso si está en esta situación, es ridículo y estoy seguro de que no soy yo la barrera, me hubiera reído, y si eso no fuera suficiente, las profesoras tienen la cabeza que toda la clase está jugando un juego de héroes, maldita que los niños de sus padres, la mirada divertida de Hibari, los gritos de animo de Ryohei y la mirada suplicante de que me estoy haciendo para que me ayuden, la cual o la ignorancia completa o el hijo estúpido y no la de los entienden

No me quedo otra cosa que repasar las otras opciones que me quedan, que según mi opinión o ayudar a la verdad a mis compañeros y enfrentarme a Hibari (la cual está completamente claro que quiero evitar por varias razones, la principal es obviamente Hibari en si que estoy maldiciendo de 10 maneras distintas, la otra seria que me hace mucha pereza para hacerlo) o volverme contra mis compañeros de clase y unirme a Hibari. Decisiones, decisiones, por desgracia para mí, me dio por mirar hacia atrás y vi los ojos de perrito suplicantes de mis compañeros y realmente no puedo decirles que no, al parecer Hibari se dio cuenta de esto ya que cuando lo volví a mirar el idiota tenia un brillo anticipación con un poco de sed de sangre en los ojos y había sacado los tonfas, maldita sea, bueno de perdidos al río.

Y ese fue mi primer paso (error según mi punto de vista) de muchos otros para el nombre de la llamada la antítesis de Hibari, aunque me sorprendió lo que supiera lo que significaba antítesis), ademas de que ese día decidí hacerme más fuerte para nunca perder contra Hibari (me niego rotundamente a darle esa satisfacción) y también fue el primer día en el que conseguiría mi primera detención (de muchas, muchas otras) junto con mi nuevo ami-enemigo / rival Hibari.

 _ **8 años después: [los años saltados los pondré como flashbacks]**_

Era nuestro primer día de secundaria día en que al igual que en el de la guardería Ryohei fue con el ojo morado y yo de muy mal humor, por que al igual que en la guardería mi hermano decidio saltar encima mio mientras yo dormia salvo que la unica diferencia de la guardería es que esta vez me desperto 2 horas antes para ir a correr con el ya que está según el eso es EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMO, de lo cual no estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así después de darle el puñetazo aún tuve que ir a correr con el, maldita sea.

Pues eso que estaba entrando al recinto de la secundaria cuando unos sujetos con tupes antigravedad (cuanta gomina gastaran para que este asi peinado todos los días) nos cortaron el paso.

\- ¿Eres Sasagawa Akiko? - Me pregunto qué se parecía al líder (mierda es Kusakabe Tetsuya, me había olvidado de toda la mierda del anime).

\- Si ... - Tengo una muy mala sospecha de lo que está por venir y realmente no quiero que suceda.

\- Necesito que vengas conmigo. - Se giro y se puso a caminar hacia la puerta y no me quedo otra seguir le. Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato hasta que Kusakabe se paro enfrente de una puerta en la que ponía el comité disciplinario, mierda por favor que no sea que creo que es, que no sea lo que creo que es. Al parecer mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas por que en cuanto entramos tuve la horrible vista de un arrogante Hibari mirándome con lo que según mi opinión era diversión, maldita sea, y encima Kusakabe me dejó solo con el, maldición de otra vez.

\- Hola Hibari, ¿puedo saber que quieres ahora? - realmente no tengo ganas de aguantar lo hoy, segun parece lo que le pregunte le parecio divertido ya provoco que pusiese esa sonrisa estúpida, lo cual eso nunca es bueno.

\- Sasagawa Akiko de ahora en adelante es mi secretaria y la 3ª al mando del comité disciplinario.- El muy idiota ni siquiera dice hola y ... espera ¿QUE?

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, tuvo problemas de seguir la historia, pero bueno aquí lo tenéis.**


End file.
